New
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Companion Piece to Love Now Known. What happens when Leyla goes to Jake's after her confrontation with Maxie? Main Characters Leyla and Milo TWOSHOT.
1. Part One

**New**

**Part One**

**A/N:This is a companion piece to Love Now Known. It will be a two-shot.**

Leyla Mir entered Jake's and took a seat at the bar,slumping in her seat and putting her elbows on the counter. "I'd like a vodka.' she said in a voice scratchy from crying. Usually she wouldn't be here but tonight was a special occasion,considering she had just broken up with her boyfriend. As soon as Coleman placed the drink infront of her,she took a swig. The liquid burned her throat all the way down. Flipping her long,dark hair over her shoulder,she looked around the room. She didn't see anyone from the hospital there,thank god. The last thing she wanted was to play twenty questions.

Waving the bartender over to pour her another drink,she thought miserably of her break-up with Spinelli. It shouldn't have come as such a huge shock to her.She'd known how Spinelli felt about Maxie before they had even begun dating. She guessed that she had hoped he would give up on Maxie and then she would have his heart,but that hadn't happened. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone sit down at the bar beside her until they turned to ask her why she looked so upset.

She looked over at the figure beside her as she brought the glass of vodka to her lips. She groaned and rolled her eyes,sitting her drink down. It was Milo Giambetti,a bodyguard for the mob. "None of your business." She whined in irritation. The last thing she wanted was to be interrogated.

"I just asked,no reason to bite my head off. You just seemed upset." Milo defended,holding his hands up,slowly. "Does this have anything to do with Spinelli?" He asked her,tilting his head to the side to scan her profile.

Leyla dropped her eyes and stared down at her hands,clasped around the glass. "I don't want to talk about it." She said softly,not meeting his eyes.

Those words and actions confirmed for him that she was here drinking because of her boyfriend. "What did he do?" He asked,hesitantly placing his hand over hers.

She finally looked at him,"I broke up with him." she said,in a whisper. Milo had to pratically lean in to hear.

"I'm sorry." He said with a frown. The times he'd seen them together at the coffee shop or the penthouse,they had seemed so happy.

"Don't be. It was my own fault,really. I knew how he felt about Maxie,I knew he loved her an yet I wanted him for myself. So I ignored the way he looked at Maxie,I ignored the way his face lit up when someone mentioned her,an I ended up getting hurt because of it.' Leyla said,looking at him with eyes that shone with tears.

Milo didn't say anything. He kind of figured Spinelli cared for Maxie as more than a friend.

"I see that it doesn't really shoock you." She commented,looking straight at him. "I suppose the whole town knows." Leyla drank the last of her drink and stood,intent on going home to her apartment. She stumbled.

Milo caught her in his arms quickly,standing up and steadying her with his arm around her waist. "I should take you home. Your too drunk to get there on your own." he said,reaching into his pocket to get money out of his wallet. He promptly threw the money onto the counter and led Leyla to his van.


	2. Part Two

**New**

**Part Two**

Milo pulled up infront of an apartment complex and got out of the vehicle. He opened up the backseat,where Leyla laid,covered by his jacket. He gently pulled her out,cradling her in his arms,surprised by how light she felt. Trying not to awaken her sleeping form,he walked slowly to the elevator and got inside stopping at the second floor. Getting to her door he got the key that was in her jacket pocket out and opened the door.

He carried her into the modest living room and placed her softly,onto the sofa. She snuggled into the pillow that lay on the sofa immmediatly. Milo couldn't help but smile at the sight. She looked like an angel,come to life. He knelt down to take the high heels she wore,off her feet and sit them in the corner,then standing back up,he went to the closet in search of a blanket. Finding one,he walked back over to her and covered her with it. Brushing some of Leyla's silky,dark tresses out of her face,he smiled and turned to go when a voice made him freeze.

"Do you want to know how I knew that Spinelli wasn't in love with me?"She asked in a tired,accented tone.

Milo turned back around and looked at her. She lay there with her eyes open staring straight at him. He bit his lip and walked back over to her,sitting on the arm of the sofa. "If you want to tell me. You don't have to though." He said,reaching out impulsively to stroke her cheek.

She smiled at his gentle touch and closed her eyes briefly,opening them again and sitting up. The blanket covered her slender shoulders like a shawl as she stared into his eyes. "He never wanted to have sex. The farthest we ever got was his hand up my shirt. He stopped it right there and then though. Said that we were moving too fast and he wanted to wait. I knew the truth though." She let out a giggle,reaching a small hand out to touch his flaming face. "Don't tell me I embarrassed you." She crooned as her hand ran down the side of his face to his neck. She leaned in to him pressing her wet lips to his neck with a giggle.

Milo began to breathe unevenly at the feel of her lips. He pushed her away gently. "I'm sorry. Your drunk. You really shouldn't do something that you'll regret when your sober." He told her,holding her at arms length,by her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Who says I'll regret it?" She asked him before pressing her lips to his in a fierce kiss. She felt his shaking hand,gently tangle in her hair and smiled against his lips,pulling him closer to her.

He pulled away from her,gasping for air and gazing at her shyly,shocked by her kissing him. "I should be going." He told her with a nervous laugh,sliding off the arm of the sofa and running a hand through his short hair.

She touched his wrist gently,looking up at him with wide pleading eyes. "I want you to stay."

He opened his mouth as if to argue and she shook her head at him.

"We don't have to do anything. I would just like some company,time to get to know you." She told him sweetly.

He bit his lip as he gazed down at her. He could hardly argue with that. Giving her a shy smile he sat on the sofa next to her and they talked for hours,unaware of anything else. What had started out as the worst night of Leyla's life had become the best and all because of Milo Giambetti.


End file.
